Blood Marked
by Alta-marr
Summary: She couldn’t run from life, nor could she run from death. Adreina is pulled into the world of fledglings; in this she finds comfort and a way to escape her past life of abuse and pain. But what happens when a new evil arises and Zoey, along with her circl


It couldn't get worse, or at least I thought so. That is, until the pain tightened its grip in my chest and another spasm shuddered through me. Maybe I'm dying? A little tilt of my lips caught Jades attention, more so then the rattling cough.

"Geeze Reina, aren't you a little ray of sunshine." She quipped, taking in my less then chipper mood.

"Yeah," I mumbled "OK." Then coughed. I felt like crap, and was it just me or was it a little too bright out?

"Um, Adreina…" Jades words faded as I narrowed my eyes up at her from where I had settled my lunch tray. "It's just that, w-why are you wearing so much makeup today…again." As she spoke her hand reached out to brush my cheek, stirring a stifled gasp and causing me to jerk away and almost upsetting my water. The ugly bruise under all that makeup throbbed, I would not be surprised if my jaw was not fractured, along with my ribs and other various places. The pain in some of which I chose to ignore before sickness could over whelm me. She just stared, as I steadied the glass and kept my eyes down on the little puddle of water collecting on the lunch table. Her breath labored and I could tell she was holding in an extraordinary outburst (Jade was quite known for her temper), others just glanced up at the exchange before turning back to their food. I could not escape her by ignoring what she said as she leaned down to hiss in my ear.

"He's doing it again, isn't he?" My silence was her only answer, I could not speak for fear that my voice would break and with that the tears already collecting would fall. "Shit…" Jade settled next to me, laying her hand on my arm. She was the only one that knew, the only one that cared. Jade watched everyday as I smiled and laughed and put on my front to the others. It was only her that knew my secret. Peeking up I gave her a sorry smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"Moms gone, someone has to take her place…" I trailed off as her mouth turned down in a disgusted sneer.

"You better not be taking every place." Jades grip tightened on my arm, she seemed to growl softly. I laughed at her protectiveness, a real laugh, and then promptly began to cough again. This time it was one of those disgustingly wet coughs. The pain laced through my ribs and I could have sworn I tasted the coppery tang of blood. Great, I probably am dying. I took a sip of water, basking as the cool liquid eased the ache, and then glanced to the side at Jade. She had become very quiet, which was an odd thing…she never shut up. Not that I minded, she kept my mind off of other things.

"Jade?" She was pale, her soft eyes wide, and she was staring past me towards the door near our lunch table. It was then that I noticed the others, equally quiet and pale. I didn't want to turn and look, the hair on the back of my neck stirred, my skin quivering as a cold chill raced up my back. It was to quiet.

"Adreina Johnson?" I shook at his voice, it was softer then the last one I heard not as commanding. Of course I had seen another marked and the tracker was not kind about it. "Miss Johnson?" I squeezed my eyes shut. It was the soft touch that finally brought me around to look up into his eyes, they where sad, funny…how that's what I remember most. Not his words or the devastating fact that he was marking me, just the sadness. Somewhere deep in those cloudy grey eyes I understood the truth. He knew. Knew everything.

"Miss Adreina Johnson, night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the house of night…" Moving his hand from my shoulder the soft pale fingers brushed my forehead. The frown of concern was the last thing I saw as my head exploded in pain and I slumped back against Jade. Faintly I heard her scream.

*****

I didn't know where I was; faintly I could hear a man's voice, soft and seductive, like blood mixed with cream. Wait, blood? Why was blood the first thing I suddenly related with seductive? I could feel something dripping down my cheek, and then the press of fingers as it was swept away. Why can't I move? And why did it feel like I was being lifted in strong arms. Just what in the hell was happening?

"Miss Johnson, please, wake up." That voice again, I could get used to it…without the pleading sound of course. I tried, tried to open my eyes and move but it was as if I was locked away in my own mind. I could hear but not speak and it was beginning to get on my nerves. The one person I had even seen marked passed out for a few seconds before coming to wide eyed and staring, then why was I still trapped here? "Goddess, please." Umm, his voice made me sleepy; the rough softness of it was lulling me deeper into my mind. I tried to smile, but the only thing I achieved was the slacking of my jaw. Warmth dripped down my cheek and pooled against my collar bone, the smell stung my nose and my eyes watered. At least I though they did, the same warmth seeped out of the corners. Swelling from under my lashes to spill and make a faint plopping noise against something equally as soft. Was I bleeding? Shit! Was I already dying? Come on! I had not even been marked for ten minutes!

"_Giving up already my daughter?" _I jumped, ok…my mind jumped the rest of me was as dead as…well, you know._ "Blood of my blood, I though you where stronger." _

"I am! I'm not giving up." The words echoed in the darkness and rebounded, with a tinge of blue. Blue? Why did my words paint the darkness with color? "Where am I?" Silence. "Why can't I wake up?" More silence. If I could have I would have wrapped my arms around myself, seeking some comfort in the eerie blue tinged darkness. Faintly I began to smell lavender; the soft soothing aroma curled around my mind and eased the panic and frantic thoughts. I heard a sigh, and felt a cheek against mine, yet the bleak haze still clouded my eyes. I could see nothing.

"_Wake, you must live through the change. He calls you."_ I thought I could feel her smile, the face pulling away from mine then ease closer. Softly I felt the press of lips against my forehead and once more, pain claimed my mind, but not before I heard the faint call.

"Come back."


End file.
